dream_team_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Raspberry Crème
Dina Naddy (born: February 3, 1998 22), also known as Raspberry Crème or just Raspberry, is a Jordanian college student who currently studies at the United States, and she is the creator of the ''Dream ☆ Team'''' franchise. She is also a very well known YouTuber who made videos using My Little Pony toys, currently at 2K subscribers. Appearance Dina has long dark brown straight hair, pale skin covered with very tiny moles and hazel eyes. As her persona, Nakamura Dina, her hair is much longer, reaching down to her waist, her eyes and skin remain the same, and her style changes as the seasons progress. In the original season, she wears pink and has a pink bow on her head, whereas in ''New Stage, she wears yellow and her hair is plaited. Personality Just like the character, Dina is normally a shy, yet hardworking and responsible girl. Though when others get to know her better, she shows a spirit of happiness and quickly grows attached to her friends. She hates it whenever she gets interrupted or has to repeat herself. Dina is creative when it comes to art, singing or theater, and she is passionate about her interests. She can also be pretty calm, but at the same time, she can easily get in a mood for enjoying the things she likes or gets excited about. Sometimes she has a problem speaking up, or she would be afraid to ask for help. But with some encouragement from her friends, she is willing to keep staying strong. Dina can also be easily flustered when someone compliments her, and she can sometimes be emotional easily too. Whenever she feels something is wrong, she would have some doubts, but when she talks to someone, she would feel better about it. She has social and separation anxieties a lot of times, but she is trying her hardest for herself and her friends. History YouTube On March 16, 2014, Dina began her online career when she got a YouTube account. After being inspired by other YouTubers online who make videos using My Little Pony toys, she decided to create some videos herself, and the videos were credited under her real name. Her most viewed video on YouTube was Who Is The Best Princess?, that was published on November 10, 2014. Later on in 2015 after a few more skits, she moved on to making some series using her toys, which included one of the most successful series, ☆ MLP: Toxic ☆, which was based on Sunset Shimmer trying to stop a war in a more peaceful way rather than fighting. Her videos also include some comedy skits and song covers from different artists (including some Aikatsu songs, which she is currently focusing on). Dina likes to create child-friendly content to entertain younger viewers, and whenever she has to make something over that, she always knows when to make a warning sign for parents to be aware. Earlier on as she moved on to making Aikatsu song covers, she still makes pony videos, but less often. According to her recent video series Pony Story Time, the reason behind this is because she is annoyed by YouTube's algorithms that cause her to lose subscribers. She is extremely self-conscious about it, but she cares more about having fun making her videos and it doesn't stop her from continuing. She has now been on YouTube for five years, and has retired after a Christmas special was released in 2019. As of 2020, she focuses on Pretty Cure fandubs on Vlare.TV, and she goes under the username Raspberry Crème. Voice acting In December 2016 as Dina was beginning her first years at college, she hosted a PriPara Chorus with song covers in English, singing as Manaka Laala, Ehime Nao and Junon. The chorus ended in December 2017, which was later succeeded by the Pri☆Chan Chorus as of May 2019, where Dina sang as Shido Mel. Dina also takes an opportunity to be a voice actress in other projects for different characters from fanseries. It is currently unknown who she will be voicing in the Dream ☆ Team franchise. Creating the franchise Dina's original idea for the series came from a group of friends she got along with in July 2015. The group of friends met during a summer program for students with learning disabilities, which leads to them becoming inspired to be independent people. Later on, the franchise expanded with two more inspirations, which include an idol group Dina is a part of, Cygnus☆, and one of her favorite childhood books, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl. As of late 2020, a short spinoff is to be created, inspired by a group of girls she met from the Writers Against COPPA (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). The franchise started on July 2019, and is currently running until June 2021. Other projects * Help in Hand * Lacey Tracey * Colors of Radiance (with Cygnus☆) * Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ~ Shiny Miracles (with Writers Against COPPA) * Aikatsu Beautiful Stories! Voice acting in the fandom world * Pertaleme – Calcium * Butterfly Mosaic – Endō Hinako * Mahou Shoujo RPG – Harune Dina / Kira Sparkle * Dream ☆ Team (debatable) – Nakamura Dina / Dream Sparkle Trivia * She has ADHD, which causes her to lose focus easily. ** Despite this, it also helps her become more creative, even when getting inspired by the smallest things. ** She also has an official diagnosis of autism. * She can speak English fluently due to studying at the British and American systems, which also explains her accent. She can speak Arabic well too sometimes, but she also likes to sing songs in Japanese for fun. * She has celiac, which means she is intolerant to gluten, a protein in wheat, barley or rye. * She is in love with cute and soft things, as well as pastel colors. * Dina is demisexual. * Her favorite food is popcorn and dark chocolate. * She often suffers with three anxieties: ** Social anxiety: she would sometimes feel she has trouble talking to others and is afraid of messing up. It happens quite often when she goes to new places. ** Test anxiety: since she is actually a very responsible student at school, she often fears of what would happen during an exam, so this is when she panics. ** Separation anxiety: once Dina becomes attached to someone she cares for, she is afraid of losing him/her, as she doesn't feel the same if they aren't around. * She owns a purple plush rabbit doll named “Layla” since childhood, whom she calls her best friend. * Despite being energetic and active sometimes, Dina would hide from others, and even sometimes would have trust issues. However, she is a fighter so she does her best to keep going, and she is mostly a forgiving person. Category:Real life people